


Ocean Breeze

by navaan



Category: DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Community: comicdrabbles, F/M, Ficlet, Introspection, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes her to the beach one day when they have a chance to get away. Can be read as Diana/Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/)**comicdrabbles** prompt #05 - Beach

Steve takes her to the beach one day when they have a chance to get away. It's just the two of them. Steve and Diana.

The ocean breeze feels wonderful and she's reminded of home. She misses the island, the sound of the waves, the climate, the _calm_. It’s like a constant yearning in the back of her mind. Something she can ignore easily with all the excitement of exploring a world so different from the one she had known from birth, with the thrill of battle, of being Wonder Woman. And there are always “incidents” to keep her busy. But sometimes in the quiet moments it catches up with her.

She watches the people around them, bathing, enjoying themselves, running and playing. “Even your beaches are loud and crowded,” she tells him, but smiles, so he'll know it's mostly said in jest.

He looks over at her, looking so out of place here in this place, wearing his uniform – exactly like she feels sometimes - and laughs. “Do you like it then, princess?”

“It's different from home, but people seem to be happy.” She nods to herself and adds: “I think I like it.”

They share a smile and Diana thinks that maybe the world can be her home, too.


End file.
